devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rebellion
Thought about Rebellion's nature Since Yamato's power lies in opening the gate between human and demon realms, Rebellion's power may lie in opening the gate between the human and demon self. Which would explain why Dante can access his demon side after Rebellion awakens from his human/demon blood. Since Sparda could and did use Yamato to close the hellgate, could Sparda have used Rebellion to lock/unlock human/demon selves and as a result lead to his turning against his own demon brethren and live amongst humans. --99.225.10.18 18:13, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::According to the manual for DMC4, the Rebellion is a physical manifestation of Dante's power, so it seems to be a personal connection. I don't think it has some grand human/demon switching ability, as it doesn't do that to any of the hundreds of demons Dante slays, and Vergil achieves DT without the Rebellion. ::However, it is obviously a counterpart to the Yamato, so while its special ability may not have been revealed yet, there almost certainly is one.KrytenKoro 02:19, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::You predicted things well, buddy.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:39, March 26, 2019 (UTC) skulls "*Interestingly, the sword alludes to Dante's half-demon heritage: the skull on one side of the hilt is human, while the other has a pair of horns. However, this design does not appear on the Devil May Cry 2 version of the sword, and the anime seems to also disregard this, as it has a devil skull on both sides. " All official images of the sword show the alleged demon side, and I've not been able to see a human side in-game. Furthermore, the detail in the DMC2 image does indicate some kind of bone pattern, but it's impossible to tell whether it is a demon or human skull without a direct game rip. Finally, the anime shows demons both sides. Without some kind of detailed game rips or screenshots to illustrate this, I don't think we can just post this. It seems bogus to me, at least.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I was looking at the model viewer for DMC3 Dante in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and can confirm that there is a demon side and a human side on the sword. The human side is facing Dante's back when the sword is resting there, and the demon side is very clear as it is a skull with horns on it. Apologies ahead of time if this is posted incorrectly, I just thought it would be helpful to have this information as I passed through. Arashikageclan 19:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) 18:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) special power/purpose Doesn't Dante open the door and power the tower in DMC3 with it?Elveonora (talk) 00:03, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Comment on reddit "I love how the use of the Yamato and Rebellion in 5 ties in with their names. Yamato is the ancient name for the whole of Japan and usually used to represent a unified country, but the sword explicitly divides and splits things. Rebellion typically refers to part of a faction splitting off and coming into conflict with the whole, but here it's used to unite things together. It's like poetry. They rhyme." It's a good catch.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:39, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Images If someone has the ability to make them, the article would definitely benefit from gifs showing both the DMC3 and DMC5 awakening scenes.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:17, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :Rebby doesnt awaken in 5? LegionZero (talk) 18:30, May 2, 2019 (UTC) To check for appearances Check: *Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol. 2 *Devil May Cry Volume 2 *Devil May Cry: War of the Peak *Devil May Cry 5: Visions of V *Devil May Cry 3 mobile Deadly Fortune, CR, The Last Judgment, and Pachislot would be storylinked in DMC4, I guess.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:42, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Man at arms The note on Alastor's page was relevant because the prop was made for a DMC commercial, and thus falls under the scope of covering DMC and its publications. What's making the man at arms build any more significant than any other cosplay rendition? Is it actually licensed or approved by capcom?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:20, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :Depends. Is Man at Arms a formal business of some sort? Are they particularly popular? LegionZero (talk) 20:12, May 6, 2019 (UTC)